


Огонь с небес

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дон Тимотео хочет, чтобы Занзас вернулся, и посылает за ним Саваду Цунаеши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонь с небес

**Author's Note:**

> Написано совместно с Ollyy.

«Он должен появиться в пламени, — думает Занзас. — Из адского пламени — по мою душу».

Но маленький Савада выныривает из тумана и дождя, тяжело дыша от бега. В свете неоновых огней светлые волосы вспыхивают рыжим, а мгновение спустя он — просто еще один тщедушный полуяпонец со старомодным манерами. 

Но вот его глаза… глаза светятся алым и не меркнут, даже когда тает кислотный цвет рекламы. 

Неживые глаза. 

Импланты. 

Занзас ни за что не спросит, что послужило причиной для мучительной операции — верная слепота или слепая верность. Он зачаровано смотрит в алое и золотое пламя, околдованный зрачками дракона. И пусть дракон, отряхивающий мокрые волосы, больше похож на щенка, которого хозяин забыл за порогом дома, Занзас не обманывается. 

Та, от которой он бежал, та, от которой отрекся — не отреклась и не забыла. 

Семья. 

Следователь Занзас Вонгола из экспериментального си-отдела полиции города Детройта не протягивает руки. 

Каратель Хибари Кея стоит за его левым плечом. 

Занзас не спрашивает, он и так знает — карателю тоже не нравится Савада Цунаеши. 

*** 

Так уж получилось, что Савада Цуна впервые видит Занзаса после всего — после того, как тот пытался убить дона Тимотео и исчез из жизни семьи, после того, как был изувечен и прошел через многочисленные операции. После того, как Занзас стал таким. 

Список протезов и имплантов, которыми обзавелся искалеченный Занзас, Цуна знает наизусть. Он видел, как дрожал этот список в пальцах дона Тимотео. И кто бы что ни говорил, старик искренне привязан к своему приемному сыну и считает себя виноватым. За то, что не дал себя убить. Что ответил ударом на удар. 

Что восемь лет продержал сына в криогенной камере — неисправной, как выяснилось уже позже, сразу после разморозки. 

Современная медицина лечит все, кроме смерти. Деньги и новейшие технологии творят чудеса — и Занзас не превратился в инвалида, если не считать того, что моральным уродом он был еще до покушения на жизнь дона Тимотео, до колыбели. 

При мысли о старике у Цуны сжимается сердце. 

Именно поэтому он здесь — помочь старику вернуть того, кого он любит. 

Даже если Занзас больше не похож на того, кого старик когда-то знал. 

Неопытным взглядом такие вещи обычно не угадать, но своими неживыми глазами Цуна легко отличает здорового человека от аугментированного, «чистого» от киборга — только по одной походке. Цуна может только представлять Занзаса легким, летящим, танцующим, ведь сейчас каждый его шаг тяжел, отдает сталью и усталостью. 

Как и многие аугментированные в Детройте, Занзас прячет свое увечье (потому что считает его таковым), но Цуна знает, как на самом деле выглядят эти протезы. В высоких армейских ботинках — стальные «звериные» лапы, в перчатке на правой руке — черный, блестящий, гладкий пластик. А еще то, что нельзя увидеть: укрепленный титановыми стержнями позвоночник, подкожная броня, система жизнеобеспечения. 

В Детройте аугментированные прячут свое тело и сами прячутся за словами. Не хотят, чтобы их называли коротким словом «киборг», а свои протезы предпочитают именовать «улучшениями». Детройт — это вам не Хеньша и не Токио, здесь не любят и боятся тех, кто не такой, как остальные, отличается от обычных людей. И если ты не «чистый», будь добр, спрячь свое уродство, жестянка. 

Может, поэтому Занзас отказался от социокорректора, который должен был помочь ему наладить отношения с людьми. Слишком приметная аугментация — ее метку на виске ничем не скрыть. Впрочем, на лице Занзаса и так хватает шрамов и ожогов. 

А может, ему просто плевать. Если одной рукой ты запросто можешь превратить голову преступника в кровавое пюре, о чем вообще стоит вести разговоры? 

Это все тот же Занзас, думает Цуна, сначала стреляет — потом задает вопросы 

И его не смущает, что Занзас отказывается от рукопожатия, а вместо этого неприветливо складывает руки на груди. Цуна видит кое-что интересное — широкий браслет на левой. Похож на несбитые кандалы. 

Цуна читал досье, он знает, что браслет напрямую связан с ошейником карателя Кеи Хибари. 

Так получилось. 

Должно быть, звенья этой цепи выкованы из одиночества и долга, думает Савада Цуна. Прочный сплав, но не прочнее любви к дому и семье. 

Даже Хибари Кея должен чтить дом и семью превыше всего, хотя вряд ли — превыше долга. Но у Занзаса нет чувства долга. А чувство семьи и дома есть. 

*** 

Занзасу кажется, что он избавился от драконьего наваждения. Савада Цуна (он знает о дурацкой японской традиции сперва называть фамилию и только потом имя, Кея Хибари вбивал в него это знание до тех пор, пока не превратился в Хибари Кею) — самый обычный человек, заденешь в толпе плечом и не заметишь. Реши Занзас составить на него ориентировку, первое, что указал бы — социокорректор. Его след впечатан, будто вбит в висок. Это честное правило: любой должен знать, что тот, с кем ты разговариваешь, может просчитать любой твой шаг. Будь готов, что тобой будут манипулировать. 

— Я был стеснительным ребенком, — словно извиняясь, говорит маленький Савада, трет висок и прикрывает его длинной торчащей челкой. — Даже не мог на уроке отпроситься в туалет. Да что там, без социокорректора я бы о таком и вслух не смог бы сказать. Один дон Тимотео не… 

— Да мне похрен, — прерывает его Занзас. Слезливые байки о семейных узах, доброте и понимании не гармонируют с темными обоями и тягучей, бьющей под дых музыкой. Бар, в который они пришли втроем, называется «Улей». Здесь много курят, но еще больше пьют. Занзас предпочитает медленный и жгучий, как танго, бурбон. И он не ведет счет, сколько успел выпить, — достаточно того, что он готов заплатить по счету. 

Маленький Савада глядит на девочек у шеста, чьи разлетающиеся юбки похожи на серебристую мишуру, и пытается говорить о деле. Занзас слушает вполуха. 

Он вовсе не обязан слушать внимательно. Савада Цуна — лицо гражданское, да еще с не слишком убедительной легендой, которую шеф изложил сотрудниками си-отдела на планерке: мол, хозяин Детройта и глава корпорации Дэвид Шариф так обеспокоен растущей киберпреступностью, что готов посодействовать полиции, предложив помощь одного из самых талантливых сотрудников итальянского филиала. 

Маленький Савада пытается изложить соображения о банде хакеров, вторую неделю взламывающих банковские счета честных граждан Детройта — нечестные предпочитают не делиться своими бедами с полицией. Эти парни, скорее всего, киборги, закачивающие информацию сразу в свою оперативную память, говорит Савада, именно поэтому их и не удается поймать по сети. 

Хибари Кея задумчиво водит пальцами по запотевшему бокалу с ледяным мятным мохито. 

Но Занзас только отмахивается. 

Мишура. Слишком много шуршащей мишуры на танцовщицах у шеста. 

— Зачем ты здесь на самом деле, Савада? Ни за что не поверю, что Дэвид Шариф благословит хотя бы один судебный процесс над аугментированными, даже если они будут устраивать погромы на улицах Детройта. Разве он не итальяшка? Ну, хорошо, наполовину итальяшка. И разве его деньги — это не деньги мафии? «Шариф Индастриз» держится на плаву благодаря финансам и влиянию дона Тимотео. То, что мы называем киберпреступностью — ничто по сравнению с делами, которые проворачивает мафия с помощью новейших игрушек от Шарифа, его драгоценных имплантов. Он слишком глубоко увяз. 

— Пожалуйста, потише, — обеспокоенно говорит Цуна. Похоже, ему не нравится, что имя дона Тимотео треплют в подобных кабаках. Занзас только смеется. 

— Впрочем, мафия всегда боролась с мелким воровством на улицах, но исключительно для того, Савада, чтобы побольше украсть самой. Тебе, как наследнику дона Тимотео, следовало бы лучше изучить историю своей будущей империи. Лучше скажи мне вот что… 

Занзас прикуривает. Система жизнеобеспечения выдает слабый сигнал тревоги, но Занзасу плевать. 

— …что дон Тимотео думает о системе «Сивилла»? Вы уже потеряли Токио. Скоро потеряете Детройт и Нью-Йорк. 

Маленький Савада судорожно вздыхает. Система «Сивилла» — суд и кара в едином лице. В Токио «Сивилла» правит, как никогда не правил даже император: определяя жизнь человека с первого и до последнего вздоха, пресекая преступления еще до их свершения. Беспощадная, неподкупная и беспристрастная. Она будет заботиться о тебе нежнее родной матери, пока твой психопаспорт чист. Но горе тому, чья злоба и ненависть затмит веру и послушание. Горе тому, кто пошел на преступление. Каратели придут за тобой. 

— Токио — красивый, счастливый и безопасный город, — говорит Цуна, не поднимая глаз. — Многие префектуры готовятся перейти на новую систему безопасности. 

Занзас фыркает, встряхивая пепел. 

— Именно поэтому ты сбежал в Италию, Савада, от счастья и покоя? 

Цуна не отвечает. Он смотрит на Кею, на ровную полоску узких губ. На карателя, чьи руки обагрены кровью. 

На своего земляка. 

Они выросли в одном городе, слишком маленьком, чтобы не знать всех мальчишек своего возраста в лицо и по имени, чтобы ни разу не сцепиться судьбами на узких дорожках. Восемь лет назад Кея поколачивал труса и плаксу Цуну, семь лет назад спас ему жизнь, еще через год предал, упорхнув из Намимори первым, а теперь просто игнорирует, обращая внимания меньше, чем на подтаявшие льдинки в своем мохито. 

Цуна выглядит растерянным, забывшим про свой социокорректор. 

Возможно, то, что он чувствует, называется ностальгия. 

Или сожаление. 

Или ревность. 

Что-то, определенно лишнее в этом разговоре. 

— В Детройте, — осторожно говорит он, — у «Сивиллы» пока нет той власти, что в Токио. Психопаспорт не является обязательным документом, си-отдел появился в полиции в качестве эксперимента, каратели не имеют права на… — Цуна выдыхает, — на уничтожение… Вы только арестовываете и передаете преступников под суд. Дон Тимотео, — Цуна откашливается, и его голос звучит увереннее, — человек очень добрый и всегда говорит, что прощение — одна из важнейших христианских ценностей. 

Занзасу смешно. Он ломает сигарету в пепельнице. Ему всегда смешно, когда речь идет о прощении. О том, прощении, котором они с доном Тимотео могли бы даровать друг другу. 

— А я вот что скажу тебе, маленький Савада, — Занзас откидывается на спинку стула. Бурбон плавится в крови. — «Сивилла» — та же мафия. Она защищает сильных и карает слабых. И это моя мафия. Мне понадобится немало времени, чтобы переломать вам хребет. Но я сделаю это, клянусь. Я каждый день молюсь за здоровье дона Тимотео. Хочу, чтобы он дожил до того дня, когда я наведу на него доминатор. 

Следы от ожогов на лице Занзаса пылают ярче обычного. Цуна не может оторвать от них взгляда. Наверное, ему страшно. 

Занзас снова тянется за бутылкой. Обнажившееся запястье крепко обхватывает тяжелый широкий браслет дознавателя. Занзас оглядывается тяжело, даже враждебно, словно пытается донести какую-то простую мысль до упрямого Хибари Кеи. 

Они говорят на языке, который Савада не знает. 

*** 

Кея водит ладонью по черному пластиковому протезу, заменяющему Занзасу правую руку. Словно по старой кожаной куртке — шершаво. 

— Хочешь отполировать меня до смерти? Я же ни хрена ни чувствую. 

Но Кея чувствует. И это совсем не те ощущения, которые он любит. Не острый запах смятой весенней травы. Не легкий трепет перьев на ветру. Не гладкость рисовой бумаги. 

В городе бетона, металла и пластика ему нечего любить, кроме опавших листьев под ногами. Они пахнут прощанием и смертью — самый честный запах в Детройте. 

Если Занзас умрет, первым об этом скажет запах горелого пластика. 

И все же в жизни Кеи нет более живого человека, чем Занзас. Как будто слабая смертная плоть, заключенная в плен стальных конструкций, может быть сильнее своего тюремщика. А если может? 

«Лежи тихо», — не говорит вслух Кея, но Занзас лежит. 

И Кея дышит запахами солода, табака, лекарств. Сейчас он ни за что не променяет их на свежесть мокрого бамбука или подсушенного летним солнцем сена. 

Ошейник не давит — во всяком случае, не больше, чем браслет Занзаса. 

Кея чувствует его тяжесть, когда Занзас, широко раскрыв невидящие глаза, вслепую шарит своей единственной настоящей рукой, цепляется за волосы Кеи, дергает на себя, стонет и урчит, как большой кот. Его сердце бьется сильнее — живое человеческое сердце, стучит как часовая бомба, и до взрыва остаются считанные секунды. 

Кея считает их про себя, но в какой-то момент сбивается. И больше уже не считает. 

*** 

Детройт напоминает Цуне о родном Намимори — как раз тем, что у них нет ровным счетом ничего общего. Глубоко в памяти Намимори остался чистым прозрачным городком, словно его жители живут в стеклянных клетках. 

Детройт — грязный, дымный, шумный. Здесь правят жадные до прибыли корпорации. Здесь правят проповедники и толпа. 

Люди постоянно чем-то недовольны, Цуна растерянно оглядывается вокруг, такое чувство, будто они постоянно протестуют. Вчера им не нравилось то, что не хватает рабочих мест и что Дэвид Шариф возводит новую фабрику. Сегодня они недовольны, что «жестянок» все больше, а импланты слишком дороги. 

— В середине дня центр города снова замер на несколько часов, — на небоскребе телекомпании «Пик» круглые сутки работает гигантский экран. Передают новости. По мнению Цуны, ведущая Элиза Кассан похожа на ядовитый цветок, слишком красивая, слишком резкая. — Недовольные перекрыли центральную трассу и выходы со станции метро, требуя остановить эксперимент по внедрению программы «Сивилла» в Детройте. По мнению протестующих, методы «Сивиллы» схожи с приемами известных тоталитарных режимов. Кроме того, горожане потребовали усилить работу полиции, поскольку в последнее время резко вырос уровень преступности, особенно велико число преступлений, совершенных аугментированными злоумышленниками. 

Ну вот, кивает сам себе Цуна, а еще эти люди против правосудия «Сивиллы» и одновременно требуют жестко остановить новую волну насилия и криминала. Сами не знают, чего хотят, но будут недовольны, что бы ни получили по итогу. 

Он поворачивается спиной к красивому капризному личику Элизы Кассан и уходит все дальше, стараясь не вслушиваться. 

— В связи с этим представители городских властей не намерены отказываться от введения психопаспортов в качестве основного удостоверения личности. Вы можете не заводить психопаспорт, но если у вас его нет, вы едва ли найдете работу. Кто знает, что именно вы пытаетесь скрыть? Это и есть наша реальность. 

*** 

Занзас уклончиво говорит: «Встретимся кое с кем», и Цуна решает, что речь об информаторе, который что-то выяснил о банде, грабящей банки по интернету. 

А может, Занзас просто задался целью затаскать Саваду по самым неприглядным улочкам Детройта. Они ныряют под рваную металлическую сетку и оказываются в узком переулке. У стены мнутся бездомные. Остро пахнет собачьим дерьмом. 

Занзас пинком распахивает дверь в магазинчик, витрины которого заставлены порножурналами. Цуна бросает косой взгляд на Кею. Тот равнодушно и привычно листает издание, на черных страницах которого люди в коже бьют плетьми других голых людей. Цуна оглядывается на Занзаса у прилавка. На мониторе мелькают изображения оружия: арбалеты, транквилизаторы, дробовики. 

Когда Занзас выбирает итальянку-беретту и патроны к ней, Цуна прячет улыбку. Следователь из экспериментального си-отдела полиции города Детройта вооружен доминатором, но по привычке предпочитает нелегальные пушки. 

Можно покинуть семью, но семья никогда не покинет тебя. 

 

Выйдя на улицу, Занзас глубоко вдыхает прохладный темный воздух. Он похож на большого зверя, готового к охоте. 

«Смерть жестянкам!» — размашисто выводит на стене краской из баллончика девица с зеленым ирокезом на бритой голове. Занзас, дружески хлопнув ее по плечу, бьет в челюсть, бережно подхватывает обмякшее тело и укладывает на землю. С пожарной лестницы на него прыгают еще двое «чистых». 

Савада украдкой проверяет карманный счетчик — индекс преступности Занзаса во время драки равен сорока восьми, не больше чем у какой-нибудь старушки, любимой кот которой нагадил под диван. Хибари Кея стоит рядом, рассеяно засунув руки в карманы, а счетчик едва не зашкаливает от его жажды убийства. 

Случайный прохожий судорожно жмет на кнопки мобильника, пытаясь успеть запечатлеть драку. С легким хрустом телефон ломается в черных пальцах кибер-протеза Занзаса. 

А больше ни у кого нет встроенной камеры. Ни у кого, кроме как в имплантированных глазах Савады. 

— Ебал я эту Сивиллу, — недвусмысленно сообщает Занзас и демонстрирует черному ночному небу средний палец. 

*** 

Годы связывают их друг с другом прочнее, чем самая изощренная начинка ошейника и браслета, общая работа, пролитая одна на двоих кровь — накрепко, не оторвать. Когда Занзасу становится не продохнуть от этой несвободы, он в труху перемалывает мишени пулями — Доминатор для таких дел не подходит. Выбивает десять из десяти, и так минута за минутой, час за часом, пока не кончатся патроны. Потом возвращается. 

Кея никогда не тревожит манекенов в тире по личным вопросам. 

Если Занзасу плохо, Кея сначала бьет его, а потом занимается сексом, если хорошо — секс и только секс, пока не придет время для драки. 

Хибари Кее не чужды семейные ценности. Кажется, именно это и называют устоявшимися отношениями. 

Им обоим плевать на термины и названия. Когда Занзас в настроении, он молча тянется к пряжке ремня — оскаленная львиная пасть замерла в беззвучном рыке, — когда хочет услышать голос Кеи — выкручивает ему запястья. Однажды он брякнул: «Скажи мне что-нибудь», и добрых десять минут слушал анализ экономических показателей Японии на ближайшие десять лет. Сделал выводы и больше не повторял свою ошибку. 

Хотя подрочить разок на макроэкономику оказывается на удивление приятно. 

 

В окно тысячью неоновых мотыльков бьется детройтская ночь. Аугментации, алкоголь, секс, кровь — этот город может предложить все. Удовольствия на любой вкус, развлечения от невинных до запрещенных законом. Если ты слишком пресыщен, чтобы чего-то желать, Детройт выберет за тебя, лучше тебя — только плати. 

Кея выбирает Занзаса, раз за разом. 

Губами собирать мурашки на грубой от мичиганского загара коже, сплевывать жесткие волоски, попавшие в рот, намеренно уделять внимание только лишенным чувствительности протезам до тех пор, пока Занзасу не надоест и он не примется дрочить сам себе, ладонью отбрасывая руку Кеи от своего паха. 

Есть игры, играть в которые не надоедает. 

В своей темной, с панорамным окном во всю стену квартире они не говорят о работе или Саваде. Пьют, слушают биение огромного детройтского сердца, запускают коробку с объедками пиццы прямо с восьмидесятого этажа, занимаются сексом, спят, но не разговаривают. В этом доме не жалуют посетителей, ни в воспоминаниях, ни во плоти. Разносчику китайского фастфуда, попытавшемуся без спроса зайти внутрь, Занзас без лишних затей сломал правую руку. Быстро и доходчиво. 

Левая досталась Кее. 

Если твой дом — на самом деле твоя крепость, он стоит того, чтобы его защищать. 

Иногда Занзас просыпается от острых, осторожных взглядов. Кея ощупывает его ими, словно пытается запомнить до последнего волоска на руке. «У всех свои бзики», — лениво думает Занзас и переворачивается на другой бок. Взгляды Кеи не нарушают его сон. 

Он никогда не забывает то вплести перья в прическу, то прицепить к форменной рубашке уродливый енотов хвост, то парой шрамов или татуировок перечеркнуть смуглую кожу — просто чтобы Кее всегда было, что запоминать. 

Нейропозин вписался в их распорядок жизни так же легко и незаметно, как протезы и импланты. Наркотик, препятствующий отторжению имплантов, дорогой и вызывающий мгновенное привыкание. Еще одна зависимость вроде еды или дыхания, ничего нового. 

Его всегда колет Кея, вводит в суставы протезов, мягко давит на поршень. Он сосредоточен не больше, чем при заваривании чая или занятиях сексом. 

Ко всему, что касается Занзаса, он относится с одинаковой серьезностью. 

Секс под нейропозином ничем не отличается от секса под любой другой наркотой. Иногда Кея тоже чем-нибудь закидывается, иногда не тратит на это время. Ласки жестче, оргазм длиннее, отходняк паяльником прижигает нервные окончания, вот и вся разница. 

Савада может хоть всю ночь незваным призраком из прошлого простоять под дверью и до посинения трезвонить в звонок, никто не откроет ему дверь. 

У него хватает ума этого не делать, и Занзас с Кеей, не сговариваясь, записывают одно очко на его счет. 

*** 

«Вот зачем нам на самом деле нужен маленький засранец Савада Цуна», — думает Занзас. Сигарета в пальцах дотлела до фильтра, но Занзас не замечает — мертвый пластик не плавится от жара. О погасшей сигарете он вспоминает, только когда подносит ее к губам. 

Цифры бесконечными рядами стекают по экрану, словно капли ливня по стеклу, ломкими зелеными линиями отражаются в узких золотых зрачках Савады. Тот сидит неподвижно четвертый час подряд. Не ест и не пьет — чертов маленький хакер. «И кто из нас киборг», — лениво думает Занзас, которого после бессонной ночи клонит в дрему. Его зарядное устройство почти на исходе. Кея свернулся в кресле, как гремучая змея. От того, что он рядом — спокойнее. 

— Очень просто, — говорит Цуна, не поднимая глаз от монитора, — мы не смогли их засечь, хотя были совсем рядом, потому что они используют нечто вроде встроенных глушилок. За счет огромного числа улучшений киборгам проще обмануть кого и что угодно, даже собственный психопаспорт. 

Занзас молчит. 

Цуна не удивился бы, если бы он демонстративно зевнул и выругался. Но Занзас просто молчит, нахохлившись у края стола, будто задремав — не хотел бы Цуна оказаться с ним за одним покерным столом. Бог весть о чем он думает, прикрыв веки. 

Может, о том, что понимает, как именно чувствуют себя эти парни с улучшениями, весь спектр от абсолютной силы до полной беспомощности. 

Цуна вспоминает, как прежде чем увидеть мир новыми глазами, месяц провел в темноте. Ужас потери был ошеломляющим, несмотря на то, что он пошел на операцию добровольно. Наверное, это похоже на то, что испытал Занзас, оставшись калекой. 

Правда, потом Цуна обрел больше, чем имел раньше — не только отца, но и деда. 

А Занзас потерял себя. Во всех смыслах. 

— Я понял, почему у нас нет досье ни на одного из предполагаемых участников преступной группировки, — сухо и официально говорит Занзас, не поднимая полуприкрытых век. — Они ставили аугментации не в детройтской клинике «Протез», иначе мы уже взяли бы их на учет, как и всех, кто имеет импланты. Скорее всего, они купили недорогие импланты в Китае, причем подержанные, что удешевляет их еще в два раза. 

Цуна знает, что такое «подержанные китайские импланты» — они сняты бандитами-сборщиками с убитых. 

— Если их психопаспорт в порядке, ты не сможешь добиться для них обвинения, — безразлично замечает Цуна. Он уже понял, какой именно банк хакеры выберут для атаки следующим, но не спешит делиться информацией. 

— Пара недель без нейропозина, и они начнут закладывать друг друга как миленькие, — Занзас наконец зевает. — Департамент полиции не обязан обеспечивать преступные элементы наркотиками, пусть даже медицинскими и рекомендованными к применению для аугментированных. Едва это мусор почувствует первые боли при отторжении имплантов, как сразу взвоет. А уж если вместо нейропозина эти уроды использовали более дешевый и токсичный китайский фландрин... 

Занзас снова с удовольствием зевает, словно мысль о чужих муках его бодрит. 

Цуна кивает, щурит круглые драконьи глаза с узкими зрачками. 

Как он сразу не подумал — нейропозин. Интересно, сколько сам Занзас продержится без нейропозина? Как много пройдет дней, прежде чем он, жалкий и беспомощный, начнет умолять вколоть ему этот наркотик? Даже немного жаль, что дон Тимотео хочет вернуть себе Занзаса живым и здоровым, если так можно выразиться о человеке, живущем только благодаря протезам и наркотикам. 

Нейропозин, кивает Савада в такт своим мыслям, цепь посильнее той, что связывает Занзаса и Кею, киборга и «чистого». 

«Чистого», который в отличие от киборга не нуждается в нейропозине... 

Савада ненавидит себя, но додумывает эту мысль до конца. 

*** 

Невозможно рассчитать все до мелочей, поэтому Цуна даже не пытается. Ему всего лишь нужно правильно распорядиться той крупицей информации, которую подсказали цифры на экране. 

За его спиной взъерошенный Занзас с повязкой на глазах в сотый раз подряд разбирает и собирает беретту. Цуна не оглядывается, просто слышит характерный щелчок, выдох сквозь зубы и звяканье полурастаявшего льда в пустом стакане. 

Сначала Цуна кликает по «Отправить», письмо падает в натянутую как струна сеть. И только потом он называет место, откуда начнется новая кибер-атака. 

Похоже, Занзас хорошо представляет, о чем идет речь. Стягивает повязку, с досадой бормочет по-итальянски: 

— Семь подземных королей, вашу мать. 

«Возьми спецназ, группу поддержки, что угодно», — хочется сказать Цуне, но он просто ждет. 

— Поедешь с нами, — в голосе Занзаса звучит не просьба или вопрос, а прямой приказ. — Нам понадобится координатор. 

*** 

Теперь остается только ждать. И Савада ждет, глядя на цветные точки на экране лэптопа — в разветвленной сети коллектора под полицейским участком. 

Он не слышит, но легко может представить, как эхом отдается тяжелый шаг Занзаса. Хибари — тень за его плечом, Кею не заметят, пока не придет время. Но Занзас открыт, как на ладони. 

«Он рожден, чтобы убивать, — отрешенно думает Цуна, — во имя семьи или против семьи. Но лучше, если это будет во имя». 

Цуна не знает, скольких уличных бойцов выставят против следователя и карателя «семь подземных королей», которых он успел предупредить анонимным письмом. Занзас не ждет засады. При численном перевесе противника сотрудниками си-отдела полиции Детройта разрешено без предупреждения применять эми-гранаты. Но Цуна не знает, есть ли у Занзаса или Кеи эти самые эми-гранаты. Он снова смотрит на безумную мешанину точек на экране и понимает, что вряд ли. 

Захлопывает крышку лэптопа, прыгает с мусорного бака и вглядываются в темноту и вонь открытой пасти канализационного коллектора. 

«Я убил Хибари Кею. Дон Тимотео заполучил Занзаса», — отрешенно думает он, пытаясь понять, что должен чувствовать. 

*** 

«Наверное, я все-таки слишком брезглив», — слишком поздно раскаивается Цуна, пока огонь, чистый огонь струится из его ладоней. Вой умирающих затихает вместе с ревом пламени. Выживших быть не должно — во всяком случае, никого из банды, за чьими головами пришел Занзас. 

Занзас поднимается с коленей. Взгляд у него расфокусированный, он шарит вокруг себя руками, пытаясь опереться, потом, пошатываясь, встает. 

Пламя медленно гаснет в ладонях Савады. 

В глазах Занзаса тоже пламя. Он узнал и вспомнил, каково это — потерять. 

— Новая разработка Шарифа, — торопливо говорит Цуна, опуская руки. — Секретные военные импланты. 

— Я так и подумал, — глухо кивает Занзас и отворачивается. Вокруг обожженные останки, нос забит тошнотворным запахом горелого мяса и жженого пластика. Никого из мертвых ублюдков уже не опознать, да и незачем. 

— Не забудь проверить свой психопаспорт, чистюля. 

Савада останавливается. Он не должен этого говорить. Проще всего склониться в традиционном японском поклоне — обязательно, старший брат. 

Но вместо этого Цуна ровно произносит, и в его голосе не различить ни насмешки, ни угрозы: 

— У меня нет психопаспорта. Я избавился от него. 

Занзас молчит, он глядит себе под ноги на еще одно обожженное тело. 

Странно, но он даже не испытывает ужаса, только оцепенение. Наклоняется, прикладывает пальцы левой руки к жилке на шее: Хибари Кея жив. 

Все еще жив. 

Пока еще жив. 

 

Занзас помнит, как снял с себя мокрую, окровавленную майку, как рвал ее на части, пытаясь запеленать Хибари Кею — то, что осталось от него. Помнит суетливые движения Цуны, но сил, чтобы прикрикнуть, нет. 

«Скорая вот-вот подъедет», — думает Занзас, ощущая легкость и пустоту. Ничего, это ничего. Хибари Кея был «чистым» — а станет таким же, как Занзас. Аугментации и нейропозин. Нестрашно. Все будет как прежде. 

Он пока не думает о том, где возьмет деньги на операцию, на много операций, которые ждут впереди. Он слушает только слабый пульс Кеи, и сквозь этот ритм, как сквозь туман в голове, пробиваются слова Цуны: 

— Дон Тимотео хочет, чтобы ты вернулся, Занзас. Он хочет отдать тебе Варию. Напоминает о том, что вы семья... 

Занзас видит кровь, проступающую сквозь ткань, видит сожженные трупы и пламя в узких драконьих зрачках. 

То самое пламя, думает Занзас. Огонь, обрушившийся на наши головы с небес.


End file.
